


Alone time

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapped, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sweet Sex, fire manipulation, tony saves the readers life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Lol-alright-then request: I can't remember if I already requested but can I have a Tony imagine where the reader is rescued by the avengers and one day all the avengers are gone somewhere and Tony and the reader stay in? Fluffy smut please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone time

I don't know where I am, the woods? I don't know, all I know is that I have to get away from those monsters. I was five when they kidnapped from my home and started doing horrible experiments on me. Through that I developed the power to manipulate fire. Although I have no idea how to control it, I somehow managed to use it to escape. My powers are so out control that every tree that I touch is catches on fire. I'm a monster those people turned me into a monster. Blinded by my tears I didn't notice the root of a tree was in front of me and tripped over it. I let out a painful scream as I noticed cut on my right forearm. Instantly I brought my hands over my mouth as I heard someone's voice.

"Who are you?"

*Tony's pov*

"Uh guy someone already beat us here, there's a giant hole in one of the cell. the person they kept in here escaped. It looks they can manipulate fire because the hole from where they escaped is black." I reported back to the team as I looked around at the now abandoned facility. Whoever they had in here must be long gone.

"Alright try flying around and see if you can find them. We have to make sure they don't come into contact with civilians" I could hear Steve's orders.

"Alright." I took one last look at this disgusting place before flying out. So far there was no trace of the person who escaped until I noticed trees burning in the distance. I followed m the trail of burning trees until they stopped suddenly. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. is there anyone down there"

"Yes sir someone is down there" F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied before I landed. Looking around I finally spot the person who escaped the facility. A frightened woman sobbing from the cut on her forearm. I removed my helmet before speaking.

"Who are you?" She looked absolutely terrified. "Who are you?" I repeated

*y/n pov*

"Who are you?" The person inside some robot asked again.

"I had to get out of there, I had to get out of there. They kidnapped me when I was five" I began to sob harder. "I'm a monster, they turned me into a monster" I didn't want to look at the person who was in front of me.

"Listen everything is going to be ok I'm-"

"DONT TOUCH ME ! ! !" I shouted as I saw that he was going to put his hand on my shoulder. "I don't know how to control my powers, I don't want to hurt you" I replied looking up at the man.

"It's going to be ok, I'm here to help ok. My name is Tony, can you tell me your name?" The man asked putting his hand in the air as if he's reassuring that he wasn't going to touch me.

"Y/n"

"Ok y/n, you said they kidnapped you when you were five right?" I nodded my head. "How old are you now?" It took me a while for me to remember how old I was

"22" I noticed his body tense at my answer

"Disgusting, those assholes had you locked up there for seventeen years?"

"Yeah" I whispered

"Listen you're safe now ok, if you come with me and my team well be able to help you control your powers ok" my body tensed at his offer and he noticed. "Don't worry we're not like them, I'll keep you safe" somehow I knew he was telling me the truth so I agreed

"Ok" the man name tony spoke as he put his helmet back on and began to speak into it.

"Guys I found the person we were looking for, and has agreed to come with us. She doesn't know how to control her powers so no one touches her when we board the quinjet. I'm sending you guys the coordinates to our location". About ten minutes later there was a plane landing in front of us. I began to panic again. "Hey everything is going to be ok, I got you" Tony reassured me as he led me inside and introduced me to his team.

*two years later*

"Horror movie night?" Tony asked as I walked into the living room with popcorn. Everyone was out on a mission except for me and Tony.

"YESSS, you have the best taste in horror movies" Ever since he rescued me two years ago he has been by my side helping me control my powers and eased me into the world.

"If you get scared you can always hold onto me" Tony wiggled his eyebrows and I couldn't help blushing. Recently we sort of been flirting with each other and at first I played it off as a joke but it's starting to escalate to touching. By that I mean running my hands through his hair or him placing his hand on my lower back.

"Oh I'll keep that in mind" I winked at him as I sat down next to him. Everything was going smooth until halfway through the movie the the killer popped up out of nowhere with a chainsaw. I buried my face into Tony's shoulder and I heard him laugh lightly.

"Out of everything we've seen you get scared of a killer popping up" I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"He came out of nowhere" I replied holding onto him tightly. He held me closer to his chest as he started playing with my hair.

"Hey you're holding onto me so I'm not complaining" I looked up at him, about to playfully tell him off when I his lips against mine. I pulled away quickly thinking it was an accident. I was about to stand up when I felt him tug my arm telling me to stay. "Don't" and soon his lips were against mine again. I responded this time, now knowing he want to. His arm went around my waist and I took that as a sign to straddle him. His hands made their way under my shirt and I felt him smile as we kissed. "No bra?"

"No, I hate bras" I replied as I removed my shirt.

"Fuck" Tony bit his lip as he cupped my breast "so fucking perfect" he spoke again as he's unbuttoning my jeans and sticking his hand down my panties.

"Tony wait" I removed his hand. "What if the team gets back early"

"It's my tower, I can have sex wherever I want. Unless you don't want to do it" Tony asked as he took one of my nipples in his mouth.

"Mmm fuck it" I replied as I got off him and dropped to my knees.

"Oh sweet cheeks you don't have to"

"I want to, I've been wanting to since you saved my life" I undid his pants and reached inside and snaked out his cock. I pumped it a few times to get it erect and gave him a sweet smile before taking him in my mouth.

"Fuuuuuuuck" I heard tony moaned as his head fell back with his mouth opened. I did my best to take as much as I could of him and pumped what I couldn't fit. This is the first time I've ever given oral sex to someone so I don't know if I'm doing a good job.

"Mmmm" I began bobbing my head faster as Tony's moans got louder and louder. His grip on my hair was so tight that it made it kind of difficult to move my head.

"Fuck fuck yes yes y/n I'm going to cum, if you don't want me to cum in your mouth pull away" Tony warned but I kept sucking, I want him to cum in my mouth. "Ahhhh shiiiiiiit" Tony cursed as I felt a hot liquid in my mouth. "Ahh yes y/n, you're such a sweet girl keep sucking" I couldn't help but smile around his cock and I kept sucking until noting came out. Finally I pulled him out and he pulled me into his lap again and kissed me surprisingly gentle.

"Ready for me to return the favor?"

"No I want you inside me already" I pouted.

"We'll get there but I need to make sure you're wet enough for me to do anything"

"Feel me then, I'm soaked" I grabbed his hand and stuck it inside my panties

"Shit you are, ok hold on let's go to my room. You deserve to be fucked properly" with one hand on my lower back he used the other to help him up. With myself wrapped around him he took us to his bedroom. Once inside Tony carefully laid me down on the bed a he started to remove his clothes. I was about to do the same with my pants and underwear until Tony's voice interrupted me. "No no, that's my job" i bit my lip as Tony confidently made his way over to me. I eagerly waited as he climbed on the bed and got on top of me, connecting his lips with mine.

"Mmm Tony please, I can't take it anymore" Tony chuckled before he got on his knees and hooked his fingers inside both my jeans and panties. He hastily removed them and threw them over his shoulder. Tony licked his lips as I spread my legs for him.

"Let me see if you're still" Tony bent down and took a long lick of my pussy. One lick turned into him fully eating me out, clenching his bedsheets I let out a long and loud moan before cumming. "So good" Tony finally said as pulled away stoked his cock a few times before lining himself up against my entrance. With one hard thrust he was fully inside me.

"Tony" I yelled as Tony wait for me to adjust to his size.

"Jesus you're so tight" Tony closed his eyes as he tried to control his breathing. Opening his I saw a different man, not the cocky asshole that everyone knew. This man staring back at me was kind, he was staring back at me lovingly. "Tell me when you're ready y/n"

"I'm ready Tony, please move" I replied and Tony started to move. Not fast and hard like I thought he would be but slow and cautiously, like he was afraid to break me. I enjoyed it though. He began sucking on my neck as I was moaning softly. "Mmm Tony baby can you move fast please"

"Of course I can" he responded before he started to pick up the pace.

"Oh yes Tony mmmm just like that, god yes" my eyes rolled back as he lifted one of my legs on his shoulder, giving him the access to go even deeper inside me.

"Oh fuck" he huffed as he's pounding into me. His movements were like magic. No wonder he's cocky, he's great in bed. "Please tell me you're close, I don't think I can hold off my orgasm any longer" he gritted his teeth as his movements became erratic.

"Yes yes yes fuck TONY ! ! ! " I screamed at the top of my lungs, groping his bedsheets tightly I came around Tony's cock.

"Y/N OHHHHH YES" I felt him spill himself inside me, still fucking me erratically. He dropped my leg from his shoulder and leaned down to kiss me. My arms now wrapped around is shoulders and he slowly started to come down from his high. He thrusted one last time before he pulled out. Closing my eyes I couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at y/n" Tony asked

"I just can't believe we had sex" I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He laughed as well until he noticed his bedsheets.

"Well well well it looks like you don't have control of your powers in the bedroom" he motioned to the parts where I held onto when I orgasmed.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Tony" I apologized.

"Don't be y/n, I can replace them. But it does look like you need to practice being in control of your powers in the bedroom. I'm more than happy to help" Tony smirked

"I would like that, do you want to practice now?" I asked boldly as I raised one eyebrow.

"Oh hell yes" Tony pounced on me again.

*the next day 3rd person pov*

"Ugh I just want to shower and get to sleep" Natasha complained as the team walked into the living room.

"I know, I could sleep for a thousand years after that mission" Clint was about to sit down on the couch until FRIDAY stopped him.

"Sir I suggest you don't sit there. Mr. Stark shared an intimate moment there last night"

"Ewwwww" Clint quickly stood up and tripped on something "what the"

"That's y/n shirt" Wanda spoke up. Everyone exchanged looks of shock. "It was about time those two for together. The tension was unbearable." Wanda spoke again, breaking the silence.

"Yeah but now we're going to have to burn the couch" Clint replied to himself.


End file.
